


В дальний путь!

by faikit



Series: В поисках чего-то важного [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, POV Gus (Queer as Folk), Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: Гас боялся, что его первый день в школе будет страшно-ужасно-жуткой К-А-Т-А-С-Т-Р-О-Ф-О-Й. Но рядом с его папой он оказался страшно-забавно-обалденно-фантастическим У-Д-О-В-О-Л-Ь-С-Т-В-И-Е-М.





	В дальний путь!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Off and Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505088) by [ebbj9891](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebbj9891/pseuds/ebbj9891). 



Сегодня папины волосы пахнут ананасами. Прежде папа никогда не пах ананасами. Мне уже кажется, что нос подводит, поэтому нюхаю еще раз, пока он несет меня на закорках к школьным воротам. Нет, мой нос прав. Я глажу папу по плечу и шепчу:  
— Почему твои волосы пахнут ананасами?  
— Потому что один блондинистый пи... — папа запинается. Похоже, он дважды думает, прежде чем произнести плохое слово. — У одного блондинистого парня по имени Солнышко ужасный вкус на шампуни.  
Я хлопаю папу по руке:  
— Не злись на Джаса.  
— Я и не злюсь, — смеется папа. — Мне просто не нравится пахнуть, как пакет сока.  
Он утверждает, что не сердится на Джаса, а сам собирался назвать его блондинистым П-И-что-то-там, и сказал что у Джаса ужасный вкус. Для меня это звучит как оскорбление! Я дергаю папу за соковые волосы и отчитываю, как мамы меня, когда злюсь.  
— Нельзя злиться на людей, которых любишь. Ты ведь любишь Джаса?  
— Ты знаешь, что люблю, — тихонько, словно по секрету, говорит папа. Я смотрю на идущих впереди мам, чтобы убедиться — нас не услышат, но они и не слушают. Это хорошо.  
Я не знаю, почему папа хочет сохранить это в секрете, но ладно. Главное, что он не злится на Джаса. Джас и вправду блондин, но он не П-И-что-то-там, и мне кажется, у него неплохой вкус. Он всегда посылает мне приятные подарки и красивые картины, которые я вешаю на стены. Так что Джас очень хороший.  
Мне хочется, чтобы он был сегодня здесь. Сегодня страшно-ужасно-жуткая К-А-Т-А-С-Т-Р-О-Ф-А. Так пишется слово КАТАСТРОФА. Видите, я это знаю! Видите, я умею писать и читать! Видите, мне даже не нужна дурацкая школа!  
Мамы говорят, что мне нужна эта дурацкая школа, но клянутся, что она не дурацкая. Говорят, что в школе весело, увлекательно и дают Н-А-Г-Р-А-Д-Ы. Мне кажется, мамы обманывают. Ложь во спасение — это когда вы говорите, не желая задеть чьи-то чувства, например, как я говорю своей нянечке Мэри, что мне нравится ее печенье, хотя оно не такое уж и вкусное. Мне кажется, мамы не хотят задеть мои чувства. Думаю, они знают, что школа будет страшно-ужасно-жуткой катастрофой, но вынуждены отдать меня туда, потому обещают, что будет весело, увлекательно и мне дадут награду.  
— Все в порядке, сынок? — папа легонько тянет меня за ногу. Мы уже не на улице, мы идем по коридору с яркими плакатами на стенах. Сейчас мне страшно читать, что на них написано, потому я прошу прочесть папу. Он улыбается и читает вслух:  
— Добро пожаловать в свой первый день в детском саду! Ты отправляешься в дальний путь!  
Это слова доктора Сьюза, моего самого любимого писателя. На плакате нарисованы герои его книг. Это здорово. Что же, дурацкая школа хотя бы знает толк в книгах. Может быть, здесь изучают только доктора Сьюза? Я любил доктора Сьюза, сколько себя помню. Джас и Дафна читали его лучше всех. Я соскучился по чтению доктора Сьюза с Джасом и Дафной. Они читают смешными голосами, тискают меня, и это лучшая забава. Совсем не так как сейчас — по телефону. Порой, если вечером я грущу, мамы разрешают позвонить Джастину, чтобы он мне почитал. Если Джас занят, я звоню Дафне. Они могут поднять мне настроение в миллион раз.  
Сейчас оно в миллиард раз хуже. Мамы нашли мой класс, он выглядит странно. Мне это не нравится. Я прячу лицо в соковых волосах папы, отчаянно желая, чтобы он забрал меня отсюда.  
Он не забирает. Иногда папа нарушает правила, например, позволяет мне поздно ложиться спать или украдкой дает шоколад, но не сегодня. Сегодня он в команде мам.  
Я не очень люблю, когда папа в команде мам. Гораздо лучше, когда он в моей команде.  
— Должно быть, вы семья Петерсон-Маркус, — говорит кто-то, кто, наверное, и есть моя страшная учительница.  
Вместо того, чтобы забрать меня отсюда, папа смеется и говорит:  
— Что нас выдало?  
Все смеются. Мамы начинают рассказывать Страшной Учительнице о нашей «семейной структуре» и моих «социальных и эмоциональных потребностях». Они употребляют так много слов, которых я еще не знаю или знаю, но не умею писать. Как говорит мама М, «в последнее время нас беспокоит его Т-Р-Е-В-О-Ж-Н-О-С-Т-Ь».  
По возвращении домой я возьму словарь, подаренный дядей Беном, и посмотрю, что такое ТРЕВОЖНОСТЬ. Маме М всегда кажется, что она хитрее меня, но я покажу, что это не так.  
Страшная Учительница в самом деле разговаривает не очень страшно. У нее довольно приветливый голос, напоминающий голос Дафны. Мне нравится голос Дафны, он добрый и приятный. Думаю, Страшная Учительница не нестолько плоха, если говорит так же. Они с папой обсуждают его рекламу. Я слушаю и пытаюсь понять, нравится ли мне Страшная Учительница.  
Похлопав меня по ноге, она говорит:  
— Гас, ты, верно, очень гордишься своим папой. Похоже, у него важная работа.  
Я решаюсь поднять на нее взгляд и рассмотреть. Выглядываю из папиных соковых волос и смотрю на Страшную Учительницу. В действительности она не такая уж и страшная. У нее длинные светлые волосы (как у Джаса) и очень красивые украшения, сверкающие на свету (похожие на модные бусы Мамы Л). Она выглядит так же приветливо, как и говорит.  
— Я горжусь своим папой, — отвечаю я, крепко прижимаясь к нему. — Он очень ВОСТРЕБОВАННЫЙ на работе.  
— Востребованный, — присвистывает Нестрашная Учительница. — Это непростое слово, Гас.  
— Гас любит работать над своим лексиконом, — со смущенной улыбкой сообщает мама Л. — Он всегда усердно учит новые слова, независимо от сложности.  
— Что ж, это замечательно, — Нестрашная Учительница протягивает мне руку. — Рада знакомству, Гас. Меня зовут мисс Лиза.  
— Мисс Лиза, — повторяю я, но руку не пожимаю. Я все еще не хочу отпускать папу.  
— Давай я покажу тебе твой шкафчик.  
Я немного волнуюсь из-за моего шкафчика, ведь он будет моим и только моим. Вы знаете, сколько вещей бывают моими и только моими? Не. Так. Уж. И. Много. ДжиЭр всегда хватает все своими липко-жадно-загребущими ручонками. Мне приходится прятать по-настоящему дорогие мне вещи, чтобы она не отобрала их. Но ДжиЭр еще не учится в школе, потому этот шкафчик будет моим и только моим, не ее.  
Мисс Лиза показывает мне мой шкафчик, и это ухххх-дивительно. Это как удивительно, только намного лучше. Он разноцветный, и на нем мое имя большими выпуклыми буквами... но оно написано неправильно.  
Я тяну папу за соковые волосы и шепчу:  
— Тут не написано Кинни.  
— Ну, юридически, Гас...  
Я бросаю на маму М мой самый возмущенный взгляд. Речь идет не о чем-то ЮРИДИЧЕСКОМ. Это не лист бумаги, где нужно написать что-то ЗНАЧИТЕЛЬНОЕ. Это мой шкафчик, он просто мой и только мой, и на нем должны быть все мои фамилии.  
— Извини, — сдается мама М. — Ты прав, там должно быть написано Кинни.  
— Спасибо, — говорит папа и смотрит на маму М со странным выражением лица. Она пожимает плечами и улыбается ему. Эта улыбка имеет название, мама Л объясняла мне однажды. Я так не понял, какое отношение она имеет к овцам. _(sheepish smile — неловкая улыбка (прим. переводчика)_  
— Гас, ты можешь произнести для меня «Кинни»?  
Я смотрю на мисс Лизу, она держит большой лист с выпуклыми наклейками. Конечно же, мисс Лиза не страшная. Конечно же, она очень приветливая и очень красивая. Я улыбаюсь ей и диктую:  
— Кинни, К-И-Н-Н-И, Кинни.  
«К-И-Н-Н-И», — она клеит буквы на мой шкафчик. Вот так в миллиард раз лучше. Еще и моими любимыми цветами! Зелеными, пурпурными и синими буквами написано: Гас Петерсон Маркус Кинни.  
Иногда мне хочется, чтобы моя фамилия была еще и Тейлор, но признают ли это?  
Мисс Лиза снова беседует с мамами и папой. Она говорит им о сегодняшнем дне. Мамы и папа рассказали мне о сегодняшнем дне все, но я по-прежнему в сомнениях. Думаю, лучше было остаться дома, даже если бы пришлось делиться игрушками с липко-жадно-загребущими ручонками ДжиЭр.  
— Мы приглашаем одного из родителей остаться в первый день с нами, — сообщает мисс Лиза, переводя взгляд с папы на мам. — Так как вы все сейчас тут, предлагаю Гасу выбрать. Важно позволить ему сделать выбор самостоятельно. Это будет первым шагом на пути к преодолению его Т-Р-Е-В-О-Ж-Н-О-С-Т-И.  
Теперь я точно посмотрю в словаре, что это означает.  
— Оставшиеся родители будут приглашены на День знакомства — на утренний чай с директором школы и обзорную экскурсию по нашему кампусу. Там вы сможете увидеть, где Гас проведет ближайшие годы. Не переживайте, всем уделят внимание.  
— Хорошо, — говорит мама Л. Ее голос немного дрожит. С мамочкой Л такое иногда случается. — Гасси, дорогой, с кем бы ты хотел...  
— С папой, — я обнимаю его. — Останется папа, я хочу папу.  
Папа выглядит удивленным, но счастливым. Мамы смеются, а мама М говорит с улыбкой:  
— Вот ты и узнал, что слова «я хочу папу» очень много значат для Гаса.  
— Папа очень много значит для меня, — говорю я.  
Все улыбаются. Губы мамы Л немного дрожат, как и ее голос, а в глазах блестят слезы. Мама М берет ее за руку и тихо говорит:  
— Давай оставим мальчиков, Линдс.  
Мы долго прощаемся. Мамы обещают, что увидимся вечером, и просят хорошо себя вести. Они каждый раз просят папу вести себя хорошо, и я этого не понимаю, потому что папа всегда хорошо себя ведет. Может быть, это похоже на то, как мне перепадает когда я обзываю ДжиЭр, ведь они действительно не понимают, что она в самом деле, по-настоящему и взаправду липко-жадно-загребущий ребенок. Но когда мамы обращаются ко мне, это звучит серьезно, а сейчас, когда обращаются к папе, серьезно не звучит. И они все смеются. Думаю, что это одна из шуток для своих. Папе и Джасу пришлось объяснять мне такие шутки, потому что они смеются над странными вещами, а я их не понимаю. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь пойму — это не смешно, если не знаешь, над чем смеяться.  
После прощаний и объятий мамы уходят, а мисс Лиза идет встречать других детей. Папа спрашивает, не хочу ли и я встретиться с ними, но мне не хочется, поэтому мы остаемся у моего шкафчика и перекладываем в него вещи из рюкзака.  
— Сынок, — смеется папа, добравшись до самого дна рюкзака. — Зачем столько?  
Я серьезно смотрю на него.  
— Это мои игрушки, и они мне нужны.  
Он переворачивает рюкзак вверх дном и вываливает все мои игрушки на пол. Затем смотрит на меня взглядом как у мамы М и говорит:  
— Мисс Лиза сказала, что можно оставить только две. Так что выбирай.  
— Я хочу все.  
— Все нельзя. Выбери две — одну возьми с собой, вторую оставь в шкафчике.  
Папа использует свой БЕСПРЕКОСЛОВНЫЙ тон, что означает — с ним не стоит пре-ре-кать-ся. Совершенно очевидно, что мне придется выбирать. Я хмурюсь и говорю:  
— Я выберу, но ты должен знать — это не очень справедливо, папа.  
— Ты знал о правиле двух игрушек, сынок. Твои мамы говорили тебе на прошлой неделе, когда прочли письмо от мисс Лизы. Все по-честному: выбирай две.  
Я нарочито громко ФЫРКАЮ и начинаю перебирать игрушки. Выбор непростой: грузовик от дяди Теда, Супермен от дяди Майки, кошка Китти от Тетушки Эм, Заботливый мишка от Дафны и дракон от папы. О, и плюшевый медведь от Джаса — он экстра-супер-особенный. Он похож на медвежонка Тедди, который был у него в детстве, и Джас звал его Гасом. Вот так я получил свое имя. Медвежонок Гас — одна из моих самых любимых вещей на свете.  
— Спрячь Медвежонка Гаса, — говорю я папе, используя мой собственный беспрекословный тон.  
Папа берет Медвежонка Гаса, смотрит на него, затем оглядывается через плечо на мисс Лизу. Берет меня за подбородок и говорит:  
— Ладно, лишь на этот раз. Но это только между нами, хорошо?  
Я киваю и усмехаюсь, когда он прячет Медвежонка Гаса в кармане куртки. Затем возвращаюсь к выбору игрушек.  
Я убираю в шкафчик Заботливого мишку. Он зеленый с вышитым на животе клевером, что обычно приносит удачу, но для меня он значит не простую, а величайшую удачу. Вот что Дафна написала мне в открытке: «Величайшей удачи в школе, Гас. Уверена, ты будешь выдающимся. С огромной любовью от Дафны ХОХО!» Думаю, что Заботливый мишка будет охранять мой шкафчик, а еще принесет мне удачу в этой страшно-ужасно-жуткой школе.  
Выбор между остальными игрушками сложнее. Я почти выбираю Супермена дяди Майки, потому что Супермен точно сможет сегодня поддержать меня. Но со мной папа, поэтому я кладу Супермена обратно в рюкзак. Мне нравится кошка Китти, но она липкая от рук ДжиЭр, которая пыталась ее украсть, потому тоже отправляется в рюкзак. И грузовик я очень люблю, но он для малышей, а теперь, когда я в школе, мне следует быть взрослым мальчиком. Так все говорят, поэтому нельзя выбирать грузовик.  
Остается дракон. Дракон — последний папин подарок — красный, блестящий и извергает золотое пламя. Я его очень люблю. К тому же, этот выбор доставит папе радость, значит пусть будет так. Я прячу грузовик, застегиваю рюкзак и прижимаю к себе дракона.  
Папа улыбается:  
— Ты уже придумал ему имя?  
Я задумываюсь. Он немного напоминает Бабушку Деб и Маму М, но они девочки, а мне кажется, что дракон — мальчик. Он суперсильный и обладает очень мощной магией. У него наверняка есть тонны сокровищ, возможно, он пожирает врагов и умеет еще много чего клевого. Поэтому я делаю усилие и придумываю идеальное имя для дракона. Я прижимаю его к груди (так я чувствую себя в безопасности и, думаю, дракон тоже чувствует себя в безопасности) и говорю папе:  
— Его зовут Кинни Великий.  
Выражение папиного лица смягчается. Он крепко обнимает меня и шепчет:  
— Я люблю тебя, детка.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — шепчу я в ответ. Я так рад, что выбрал папу провести со мной первый день. С ним школа кажется не такой страшно-ужасно-жуткой.

*  
Когда звенит звонок, мисс Лиза начинает петь нам. Это песня о сидении в кругу, поэтому мы все сидим в кругу. Некоторые дети начинают плакать, но я сдерживаю слезы. Я скучаю по своим мамам и даже немного по ДжиЭр, а еще хочу, чтобы здесь был Джас... но слезы не помогут. Не плакать, приказываю я себе моим самым беспрекословным тоном.  
Мисс Лиза продолжает петь, и постепенно дети перестают плакать. Мы все сидим на коленях у родителей в большом кругу и говорим о школе. Это довольно забавно. Возможно, мамы и не обманули меня. Они солгали о Торонто, но, может, не о школе? Может быть, тут все будет хорошо?  
Этим утром много интересных занятий. Папа участвует в них вместе со мной, как и Кинни Великий. Он у меня в переднем кармане, так же, как Медвежонок Гас у папы. Мы вместе играем в кубики и складываем паззлы, рисуем картинки (две для Джаса, три для мам и одну для Бабушки Деб), а еще едим фрукты. Папа отказывается даже прикоснуться к ананасу, потому что это будет ПЕРЕБОР АНАНАСОВ. Он говорит, что во всем виноват Джас, но произносит это не-злым, а просто-шутливым тоном. Меня это устраивает.  
Утром мисс Лиза читает нам «Лоракса». Она не умеет рассказывать в лицах так же хорошо, как Джас или Дафна, лишь почти так же хорошо. Интереснее всего, когда она раздает нам кукол. Мне достается кукла Трюффельного дерева, она очень забавная. Во время чтения мисс Лиза просит нас произносить слова по буквам. Она просит Тома произнести слово «деревья», а Меган — «магазин». Хотя это легкие слова, и я знаю их наизусть, все равно повторяю про себя буквы, которые они произносят. Мисс Лиза смотрит на меня и подмигивает:  
— Гас, ты можешь произнести «замечательно»?  
Я улыбаюсь мисс Лизе.  
— Замечательно. З-А-М-Е-Ч-А-Т-Е-Л-Ь-Н-О. Замечательно.  
Когда я проговариваю слово во второй раз, мы произносим его хором. Не думаю, что она сказала его, потому что оно есть в книге, мне кажется, она имела в виду, что я замечательно произношу по буквам. Мне кажется, мисс Лиза замечательная.  
Папа обнимает меня и шепчет:  
— Умница.  
Я целую его в щеку, и мы продолжаем слушать.  
За обедом я не хочу сидеть ни с кем, кроме папы. Мне нравится, что папа не возражает. Мы находим место только для нас двоих в книжном уголке, где можно читать и есть наш обед отдельно от всех. Мисс Лиза дает папе специальный обед для взрослых, он довольно вкусный, и папа делится им со мной. Взамен я делюсь кое-чем из моей еды. Мы оба смеемся, когда выясняется, что у меня пакет с ананасово-банановым соком. Сегодня перебор ананасов.  
После обеда все идут гулять. Папа несет меня на спине на площадку и мы усаживаемся на бортике песочницы. Папе не очень нравится, когда его джинсы и туфли в песке, поэтому я говорю, что если он хочет сесть на траву, я не против. Он ерошит мне волосы и отвечает:  
— Спасибо, детка.  
Он садится на траву, но прежде подстилает куртку, потому что папа очень разборчив в одежде. Джас говорит, что он ДОРОЖИТ ею. А еще порой я слышу, как кто-то называет папу КОРОЛЕВОЙ ЛЕЙБЛОВ, но такого нет в моем словаре, поэтому я не знаю, что это значит.  
Папа снимает часы и прячет в карман к Медвежонку Гасу. Еще он закатывает рукава, которые, я думаю, очень дороги ему. Затем помогает мне строить замок для Кинни Великого. Замок становится почти с меня ростом! Когда мы с папой украшаем самую высокую башню, к нам подходит девочка. У нее такие особенные светлые волосы, кажется, они называются рыжеватыми или русоватыми, не помню. В любом случае, они длинные и очень красивые. Она зарывает ноги в песок и говорит:  
— Мне нравится твой дракон.  
Папа подталкивает меня, думаю, таким образом подсказывая быть вежливым и что-нибудь ответить. Я выставляю Кинни Великого на свет и объясняю:  
— Смотри, он блестит.  
— Это прелестно! — девочка широко улыбается, как делает Джас. — У меня тоже есть дракон.  
Она достает его из-за спины. Он такой же как мой, только синий! Вместо блесток у него драгоценные камни, это смотрится суперкруто. Она с любовью гладит его и говорит:  
— Ее зовут Сапфир. Я назвала ее так не только потому что она синяя, но и потому что она похожа на меня — меня зовут Руби.  
Папочка снова подталкивает меня. Я улыбаюсь Руби:  
— Привет, я Гас.  
Она легонько машет рукой. Может быть, она такая же стеснительная, как и я. Кажется, папа тоже так думает, потому снова подталкивает меня. Я отступаю, чтобы показать Руби замок.  
— Тебе нравится?  
— Да, очень здорово, — улыбается Руби. — Я видела, как ты его строил, пока каталась на горке.  
Я смотрю на горку, но там пусто.  
— Где твои родители?  
— Моим мамам нужно работать, — Руби сглатывает, будто пытается сдержать слезы.  
— У тебя две мамы? У меня тоже две мамы!  
Этим утром, когда все родители были здесь, я заметил, что все мамы и папы парами. Папа что-то негромко проворчал себе под нос о Ноевом ковчеге, а еще вставил посередине одно настоящее плохое слово. Я разволновался, что ни у кого в этой страшно-ужасно-жуткой школе не будет двух мам, как у меня. Похоже, это очень РЕДКИЙ СЛУЧАЙ. Мне кажется, что Руби тоже так думает.  
— Ты хочешь поиграть со мной сегодня, Руби? — спрашиваю я, стараясь выглядеть хорошо воспитанным.  
Она улыбается и сразу кивает. Я смотрю на папу, чтобы убедиться — я все делаю правильно. Он говорит «да» и здоровается с Руби. Она представляется с такой ухххх-дивительной воспитанностью, какую хотели бы видеть у меня мамы. Папа демонстрирует свои наилучшие манеры и говорит, что она может звать его Брайаном. Она, похоже, нравится папе, и у меня возникает одна мысль.  
— Хочешь, мой папа будет сегодня твоим родителем? Тогда ты не будешь одна.  
Озаренное лицо Руби по-настоящему светится и хорошеет. Она смотрит на папу, потом на меня на меня, оглядывается и спрашивает:  
— Вы не против?  
— Я не против, — отвечает папа, потому что он самый лучший из всех.  
Мы с Руби садимся в песочницу и вместе строим новую башню. Она рассказывает мне все о своих мамах, и я рассказываю ей все о моих. Когда я говорю, что переехал в Торонто совсем недавно, Руби предлагает помочь мне пережить это. Мне по душе идея. Мамам, похоже, очень нравится Торонто, и я тоже хотел бы его полюбить. Поэтому говорю Руби, какая это хорошая идея, и она обещает, что мне здесь понравится. Думаю, она может оказаться права, ведь мы оба любим драконов, и песочные замки, и многое другое. Я рассказываю ей обо всей моей семье, и так приятно, что она слушает мой рассказ, несмотря на то, что он длинный. Она в восторге от того, что Джас живет в Нью-Йорке, и говорит, что когда-нибудь хочет там побывать. Я говорю, что папа только вчера прилетел оттуда, и Руби приходит в мега-восторг. Папа рассказывает ей о Нью-Йорке и о том, какой это великолепный город. Иногда он говорит о Нью-Йорке так, словно любит его не меньше Джаса, но это невозможно, потому что Джаса он любит больше всего на свете, за исключением меня.  
— Джас — это твоя великаялюбовь? — спрашивает Руби, используя слово, которое я никогда не слышал раньше.  
Папа смеется и пожимает плечами, но прежде чем успевает ответить, я перебиваю и спрашиваю:  
— Что такое ВЕЛИКАЯЛЮБОВЬ?  
— Великаялюбовь, — серьезно поясняет Руби, — это твой человек. Такой человек, с которым ты хочешь быть и который значит для тебя больше всего на свете. У моих мам великаялюбовь.  
— О, тогда у папы и Джаса — великаялюбовь.  
Я улыбаюсь папе. Он смеется и, кажется, немного краснеет, но я знаю, что это правда. Он улыбается мне в ответ, и я точно знаю, что это экстра-супер-правда. Я люблю, когда папа так улыбается. Это не такая солнечная улыбка, как у Джаса, но означает то же. Думаю, что она больше похоже на сиянье звезд — искристая, пламенная, волшебная.  
— Поздравляю, — с прежней супер-серьезностью говорит Руби. — Это замечательно найти собственную великуюлюбовь.  
— Спасибо, — говорит папа и улыбается своей лучистой улыбкой.  
Потом раздется звонок, и нужно возвращается в школу, но теперь это не так страшно-ужасно-жутко. Я поднимаю Сапфир и отдаю Руби, следом поднимаю Кинни Великого и отряхиваю его от песка. Руби протягивает мне руку, я беру ее. Она все еще немного волнуется, поэтому я смотрю на папу и говорю своим беспрекословным тоном:  
— Папа, возьми Руби за руку.  
Он улыбается мне с гордостью. Больше всего на свете я люблю, когда папа смотрит на меня так. Я тоже ему улыбаюсь. Он берет Руби за руку, и мы вместе возвращаемся в наш класс. После обеда мисс Лиза обещала, что мы еще будем читать, рисовать и петь. Все это мне очень нравится. Я немного расстроился по поводу завтра, ведь несмотря на то, что папа все еще будет в Торонто, он не сможет пойти в школу со мной, только привезет меня на машине. Но учитывая, что теперь у меня есть Руби, возможно, завтра все будет хорошо. Если быть честным на миллиард процентов, и сегодня было очень хорошо. Наверное, я бы назвал это страшно-забавно-обалденно-фантастическим, в общем, это было У-Д-О-В-О-Л-Ь-С-Т-В-И-Е-М. Да, подводя итог, можно сказать, что сегодня все было восхитительно.  
Когда приходит время читать, это снова история доктора Сьюза. Я устраиваюсь у папы на коленях, но не отпускаю руку Руби, чтобы она не чувствовала себя одинокой. Она берет Кинни Великого и Сапфир, кладет их рядом на коврик, так что теперь никто из нас не одинок. Когда мисс Лиза начинает читать, я вспоминаю, когда в последний раз слышал эти слова. Джас прочел мне их по телефону, когда я только приехал в Торонто. Он читал их трижды, пока мои слезы не высохли, оттого я знаю их наизусть. Я слушаю мисс Лизу, повторяю эти слова в моей памяти, где они звучат громче и лучше:  
«Поздравляю! Сегодня — твой день! По чудесным местам ты отправляешься в дальний путь!»


End file.
